1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power-on reset circuits, and more particularly to a power-on reset circuit with two reset circuits connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power-on reset (POR) circuit is typically required in a semiconductor device for preventing malfunctions from occurring when a power supply voltage is applied to the semiconductor device. When the semiconductor device is operated before the power supply voltage reaches a suitable operational level, abnormal operations may occur. Accordingly, a reset signal (RESET) resets the semiconductor device if a power supply voltage has been applied but not reached a predetermined voltage level. The reset signal is released after the power supply has reached the predetermined voltage level range.